To understand a semantic topic, people usually search information from (multimedia) database or the Internet. The search results typically result in a bulk of unorganized information with many duplicates and/or noise. Browsing such unorganized, duplicate, and/or noisy information to identify and understand media content of interest can be labor-intensive and time-consuming.